The dome control system described herein relates to the field of astronomical domes associated with telescopes and, especially, to those domes that must be rotated in order to keep the vertical dome slot, or aperture, in alignment with the telescope. Such dome control systems may be operated manually by the user in order to keep the telescope in alignment with the aperture of the dome. Many telescopes nowadays can be moved themselves, either manually or by automatic control. Because the sky is always moving to an observer on earth, such controls are necessary if the telescope is to follow the movements of a celestial body throughout the evening.
An astronomical telescope is usually installed in a rotatable dome having a slot (may be referred to as an aperture). Such telescope is aimed through the slot in order to follow, for example, a star. As the earth turns, the telescope turns to follow the star. As the telescope turns, the edge of the dome slot will eventually interfere with the view, thus requiring the dome to be turned. The turning may be done manually, or by electric motors activated by manually operated switches or under computer control. It is contemplated that the system described herein will find its greatest utility in connection with smaller domes and associated control systems that are directed toward small scale research applications but the system is not limited to such uses.
Providing a dome that can be automatically operated would eliminate the time and trouble needed to manually control the dome rotation and also allow for continuous viewing of the heavens on a long term basis, say an entire evening, without the viewer having to go out to the dome at intervals throughout the night in order to keep the dome aperture in constant alignment with the telescope.
The electronic dome rotation system described herein permits the automatic operation of the telescope observatory dome as the telescope is directed to different objects, or while it tracks one object as the earth rotates. The invention does not use complex computer control, but instead, relies on infrared sensors in connection with the telescope field and as the sensors detect the appearance of an edge (of the dome) in front of the telescope they, in turn, operate relays in connection with the operation of the dome in order to recenter the dome slot in front of the telescope.